


metamorphosis

by Alltheroads



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of a departure from both worlds, M/M, Space Love Square, Updated costumes, plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheroads/pseuds/Alltheroads
Summary: It's been decades since the defeat of Hawkmoth in Paris. The world has moved on from superheros, villains, and magic. That is, until akumas with a vendetta against the Garrison start appearing. Lance is excited to play the role of a hero. It helps that his partner is amazing, gorgeous, and brave as hell.Meanwhile, Keith is determined to get answers on the disappearance of his brother. Impressing the cute boy he rescued his first day on the job is just a bonus.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i... i only have some idea where this is going. but i do have a LOT of ideas. and for those hoping for an update soon on In The Red- it's coming! 
> 
> For Suzanne, my beautiful partner in crime.

Superheroes are cool, okay? Lance always thought so and likely always will. He’s just disappointed that he missed out on the true age of superheroes. The time of Ladybug and Chat Noir, the defenders of Paris. And their sidekicks, too. 

That was decades ago, however, and their identities remain a mystery to all. Maybe even to each other. 

Which he always thought that was such a tragedy. Chat Noir was so obviously into Ladybug, why didn’t she trust him enough to share her identity? Because it so was her who must have made the decision to keep things on the down low. Lance has all sorts of theories on that. 

But people have grown tired of their legend, much like knights, ninjas, and pirates. Maybe the world has evolved enough where they don’t need heroes anymore. 

Down the street from the comic book store he was currently in, something explodes, shaking the foundation of the store. Him, along with everyone else in the building, races outside to see what was going on. 

A plume of smoke rises into the sky, dark and foreboding. 

“Is it a bomb?” Someone behind him asks. Lance can’t imagine why anyone would bomb the city. There’s been nothing but peace for years. 

Another explosion goes off, causing the people around him to scream. There was a purple streak coming from the black cloud. It hovers in the air for a moment. 

That’s a person, Lance realizes. A person is causing the explosions. With a wave of their hands, the street is quaking once more. 

For reasons unknown to him, Lance starts moving towards the problem. He has no idea what he can do to help, if there’s anything he can do at all. All he knows is that he can’t just stand and watch while people might be in danger. 

People run past him as he gets closer to the root of the problem. Is that an akuma up there, in the sky? Lance has read about akumas a hundred times before. When they were just historical foreign figures, they seemed a lot sillier. He never realized how dangerous they could be. 

Above him, the akuma opens his arms wide and unleashes another burst of explosions. Lance stumbles and falls to his knees. He slowly gets up and inspects his palms. Some of the skin has torn open, bits of blood seeping through. 

What is he doing? What does he expect to do, to help? Lance has just joined the Garrison, so he’s not exactly the perfect soldier. No matter how many comic books he’s read, it doesn’t make him an expert on the revival of Hawkmoth. If it even is him.

He hears someone struggling a few feet away. An older man, maybe late 60’s, early 70’s. So it’s not exactly saving the day, but Lance decides that this is just as important. He’s able bodied to help those who can’t get out of the dangerzone. 

Lance holds out his hand to the older gentleman. “C’mon,” A warm, rough palm hits his own. With that, Lance tugs the man up onto his feet. Instead of seeing worry, or panic in the stranger’s eyes, he sees something akin to determination. 

“Shouldn’t you be running along with the rest of them?” He’s got a weird accent. Most everything about this old guy is weird. He’s wearing a baseball cap, and there’s even a huge pair of headphones dangling around his neck. 

“Pfft, no,” He replies. “I’m not afraid of assholes like that,” Except he is. Lance is totally afraid. There’s no superheros here yet, so that means no magic to keep his ass alive in case something happens. Yet the itch to do something, to be useful lies ever present beneath his skin. 

The old man with the golden eyes studies him way too closely. Then, he smiles. “Totally,” Then he starts hobbling away as if their entire world didn’t just change. What a bizarre encounter. 

Lance shakes his head, and continues his descent into chaos. There’s probably other people around here that need help. 

It’s no wonder why there are so many people trapped in their apartments, or on the streets. Rubble is freckled across the roads, damaging properties, cars, and even some people. Lance does his best to help every person he can find. At one point, he has to help move a huge rock off of someone’s leg. Just to make sure, he calls 911 to the area so that they aren’t left alone. He read somewhere once that people are hesitant to call because they assume everyone else already had. Well, he’s not about to make that mistake. 

He knows, of course he knows, that he’s not going to evacuate the whole city by himself. But helping that handful of people makes him feel good.

Lance feels a little less good when the akumas explosive ray hits a little too close for comfort. He looks up to the sky and sees that the akuma has spotted him. It roars. 

“Shit!” One good thing about having stupidly long legs is being able to run fast. And Lance runs like a motherfucker. He skids a corner into a dark alley, hoping that from the skies, the akuma won’t be able to spot him. 

This was a dumb idea. He’s totally an idiot. The Garrison will deploy people to put a stop to the akuma soon enough though, right? 

He’s breathing hard, the sound echoing off the brick walls. This is so bad. 

“Garrison scum-” The akuma was hovering in between the two buildings, it’s long arms glowing. Shit just got so much worse. 

Lance takes a step backward. Maybe it takes time to charge up or something, maybe there’s still a way out of this.

From the rooftops, something jumps down in front of him.

It’s a guy, a bit shorter than him, in a red and black leather getup. Spots adorn the back paneling. The black is accented with red lining. The guy whips out what looks like a staff and faces the akuma dead on. 

Holy shit.

“Ladybug?” 

“Get the fuck out of here!” The Ladybug-copycat says. 

Alleyways are really not the best place for explosions. 

It rattles his bones, and for a moment Lance thinks he’s dead. Serves him right, acting like a badass. Feels like he’s going to heaven though, since he’s flying upward. And he can still hear crowds of people screaming. Buildings crumbling around him. He opens an eye and sucks in a breath.

Ladybug. 

Lance is totally being cradled in the strong arms of Ladybug. And it really can’t be anyone else. He’s got the mask, the confidence, the outfit. Well, it’s all a little different on this Ladybug. With one glance at his ears, it’s totally confirmed. The famous miraculous earrings. 

Ladybug isn’t at all what Lance expected. This is a completely new incarnation. A new doctor. Ladybug has been recast. But… just as cool. Lance thought he was done for back there, and Ladybug showed up out of nowhere. He grins to himself. 

A moment later, and they’re both standing on a rooftop. Ladybug’s hair, while tied up in a small ponytail at the back of his neck, is fluttering in the wind. The picture of a true superhero. A piercing, blue-grey gaze makes it’s way towards him. 

“Are you stupid?” He asks. Ladybug checks over his shoulder and towards the skyline before turning his gaze back to Lance. For now, the akuma has disappeared. The long staff shrinks to what looks like it’s normal size. Wasn’t that Chat Noir’s? “You could’ve been killed, what were you doing out there?” 

“Uh… helping?” Lance says, crossing his arms. At least he’s maintaining this cool attitude in front of the way too cute superhero. “You gotta take care of the big bad, I get it. That doesn’t mean there aren’t other people who need saving.” 

Ladybug blinks. “Well…” He pouts. It’s adorable. “You can’t just do that. Leave it to the professionals.” 

Wow. Is this new Ladybug really trying to tell him he can do everything on his own? That’s nonsense. Throughout history, there has always been a Chat Noir for every Ladybug. They need each other. 

“Well, until you find a stray cat to help you out, you’ll have to deal with idiots like me picking up the slack,” Lance promises, a smirk settling easily across his face as he crosses his arms. If Ladybug has returned, he’s sure that this akuma isn’t a one time thing. And yeah, maybe he doesn’t have a magic weapon, and maybe he doesn’t have the skills, but Lance wants to help. He needs to be able to make sure people are safe. 

Ladybug just stares at him with those wide stormy eyes. Lance is pretty sure he can get used to looking into those suckers. The superhero shakes his head. “Just… don’t do anything stupid.” He says, and then he’s vaulting off the rooftop likes it’s a completely natural, easy thing to do. 

The akuma resurfaced blocks away from where Lance was standing. It’s almost kind of beautiful to watch Ladybug in combat. He’s reckless, grouchy, and like, a for real superhero. A flash of pink appears in the sky, before it spreads across the entire city. 

All the grime and sweat erases from his person in seconds. Even the skin on his hand has healed over. Which means that Ladybug must have found where the akuma was, destroyed it, and saved them all. WIthin minutes. This guy is incredible. 

Despite others accusing Lance of being emotionally stunted, he’s quite self aware. Most of the time anyway. Most of them time being now, for example. He and Ladybug shared about, what, 10, 15 words? And he’s already crushing on him. Like, wow. Who could blame him? A cool, handsome superhero who basically carried him off into the sunset. 

Ah, to be young and in love. His only regret is that he’s going to be the Lois Lane in this situation (Lois Lance?), and Lance sucks at writing. Reporting is just… well, it seems boring. 

He frowns when he feels something heavy in his pocket. Reaching in, he finds a box and pulls it out. Lance has never seen this before in his life. It looks like some kind of jewelry box? Today has already been so goddamn weird, all he can do is shrug and open it. 

The world gets a little weirder, and a lot more miraculous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets more questions than answers.

During his breaks, Keith likes to come up here. It’s the closest thing to peaceful he can get in the city. Though lately he thinks that real peace isn’t something he’s going to experience for a long, long time. 

He takes an Oreo from the package he bought a day ago. It’s already mostly empty, more dust than cookies. These weren’t really his favorite as a kid, and they aren’t his favorite now. However, he has to accommodate his new… companion. 

Looking at the tiny god has taken some getting used to. Hell, he’s still getting used to the fairy/bug looking creature. Her eyes are huge, and the way she hovers in the air without the assistance of a pair of wings is still mind boggling. Since Tikki is his only roommate now, he knows that he can’t continue to just zone out and stare at her. 

Instead, they do this. They watch the skyline, waiting for some akuma to come in and try and further ruin things. Though, they really only do this during his breaks. At home, they try to work on something else. It’s still work related. 

He sighs and leans back, never taking his eyes off of the skyline. It’s surreal, knowing that he has to protect the city. The surge of power he feels when he transforms definitely helps, and by that point he’s too focused on getting shit done to think control has taken the wheel. In the quiet moments like these, he’s stuck thinking about the weight of the responsibility. Keith’s fingers itch to brush against his still-sensitive earlobes. Getting them pierced wasn’t the most painful thing he’s gone through, but he’s eager for the day to come when he can put his headphones back on without the constant reminder of how he got stabbed just to play superhero.

Shiro would be so much better at this. He sighs. 

From the corner of his eye, he can see that Tikki has turned to look at him. Thankfully, she hasn’t said anything overly cheerful and optimistic. He knows that she’s a god, and has since been convinced that her unending positivity is part of that. No one could be that happy all the time without some magic bullshit going on. It’s especially irritating when he’s gone days without another lead.

It’s not like he’s dead, like the Garrison claims. It’s like he’s vanished. No body, no trace. That factory arson proved nothing. Well, he’s going to do everything in his power to find Shiro, even if he doesn’t have the Garrison on his side. Fuck them. 

After finishing another cookie off, Tikki flies over before landing on his shoulder. It’s still weird, but he’s getting used to her constant presence. He does feel bad about hiding her in his apron during work. There’s no way that can be comfortable. 

“How much longer do you have to work today, Keith?” She asks him, her voice ever bubbly. 

Working in the foodservice industry is a veritable nightmare, but he’s desperate to keep the small apartment he has. As it is, he’s barely getting by. At least he doesn’t have to buy food, since he gets all the stuff that’s not ‘fresh’. 

“Four hours,” He replies, miserable at the prospect of going back downstairs for that long. Keith’s just lucky that he gets a short 15 minute break in between. And the tips. The tips are almost worth be polite to strangers. 

“I know you can do it!” She replies, a warm smile on her face. Keith can’t help but smile back. It’s a small one, but he’s pretty sure that she gets it. He stands, stretches, and takes one last look at the skyline before heading towards the door. Hopefully the city won’t get into any trouble while he’s at work. It’s far too soon for his managers to make any sort of akuma policy. Though he’s sure it’ll happen eventually. 

Tikki told him that Paris, the last time something like this happened, there were akuma watches broadcasted on TV, and schools were shut down more often than not during an attack. 

It’s too early to compare one villain with another, but he doubts that whoever is making these new akumas has any more decency than the last. People’s lives will be disrupted. He can only hope that Tikki was serious when she said that the miraculous would wipe their mess away each and every time. 

While walking down the stairs, he wraps the apron around his waist. After clocking back in, he begrudgingly goes back to work. It’s hard to decide when he reaches his first table after break, whether he prefers endless dishes, or talking to a middle aged woman who is still deciding on her afternoon pick me up. If only the miraculous could give him more patience. 

About an hour and a half into his shift, he hears the telltale thud coming from somewhere outside. No one else seems to notice, but Keith has been hyper aware of anything that could mean an akuma was nearby. When the second thud comes, only a quarter of the patrons take notice. But it’s all Keith needs to be certain that it’s an akuma. Tikki is practically buzzing in his pocket. 

“Get somewhere safe,” He hisses to the nearest waiter. At some point, he should probably learn his coworkers names. There’s no real time for that now, so he just disappears into the bathroom. 

And look, he’s talked to Tikki about this. He really has. But the only way to suit up is to say, 

“Spots on!” In a flash, he’s decked out on in his gear- a black leather get up with red spotted armor. His hair up in a small ponytail tied with a red ribbon. A staff at his waist. And to make sure no one knows his identity- a mask that sticks to his face like a second skin. He feels invincible. 

Keith runs out the back door that leads out into the alley. Then, he vaults himself up the thin space and back up onto the roof. It’s a good lookout place. He squints, trying to make out anything monster-esque. 

The next thud is much closer, and nearly knocks him on his feet. The swipe of a large, clawed hand actually does make him fall off the roof and onto the pavement below. He lands on his ass, to his further humiliation. Luckily though, his super suit comes with advantages. For instance, he can take a hit. He glares up at the akuma, pissed that he’s been caught so off guard. 

What was once human is now a monster with eight spindly arms, and black eyes that reflect no light. The long coat that is draped over its shoulders is a clash of off white and orange. Perhaps the most disturbing are the dark blue scales, nearly swallowing what is left of human flesh. 

These akumas aren’t at all like what Tikki described to him. But that doesn’t mean he won’t take it down before it causes any more damage. 

Keith launches himself towards the akuma victim, figuring that the he’ll find where that stupid fucking butterfly is easier if he’s actually on the monster. Or something. Once he lands on their shoulders, he starts his search for the akuma’s hiding place. 

Or he would have, if the victim didn’t start thrashing around, reaching for Keith as he looked for an impossibly important object to an enraged stranger. The long arms swat at him, which Keith blocks with his staff. In truth, he’s still getting used to wielding it. As long as he doesn’t think about it, it’s fine. That’s usually not a problem, he’s all instinct and tunnel vision in a fight. It’s when he’s trying to figure out how to extend it, or if it has any other features he could use? 

Ugh, not the time. Another long fingered hand comes at him. He swings hard. The victim snarls, both out of pain and frustration. 

“In the way!” They growl. It’s a reminder that he’s dealing with a person. He wants to ignore that reminder- after all, they won’t remember what’s happened after he’s cleansed the akuma, right? 

Keith sees the shine of a bracelet on the middle left arm. That’s got to be it, he thinks. He runs across the length of their shoulders, ready to scale down the long appendage, when he’s grabbed by one of the right arms. 

They yank him downwards, as if trying to get a better look at the gnat that’s been pestering them for the past minute. Keith glares upwards, wriggling inside the fist of the akuma victim. The dark eyes are too fucking creepy. If he can just extend his staff, he may be able to loosen its grip enough to-

A steel like rope wraps around the torso of the akuma victim, surprising both Keith and the victim. In their surprise, their grip loosens, dropping Keith to the pavement below. He just manages to land on his feet this time, though it does knock the breath out of him. 

He looks for the source of the silver rope (chain?), but doesn’t have to look for long. A loud, almost obnoxious, whoop comes from behind the akuma. A person dressed in in some _ridiculous_ leather get up swoops around the akuma, tying a few of their arms up before standing on the shoulders, acting victorious. 

“Sorry I’m late, I got tied up,” The newcomer says with a grin. 

Fuck. This isn’t some wannabe superhero, right? Last week, Keith’s pretty sure he proved he can do this by himself. 

The guy jumps down and lands on all fours. Meanwhile, the akuma victim continues to struggle against their bonds. It won’t be too long before they break free- only a few arms were incapacitated. Completely ignoring that fact, the stranger walks up to him with a sense of swagger that pisses Keith off more and more with each step. 

“Ladybug,” He greets, a sort of giddiness in his tone. What, does he think this is a game, or something? Also, Keith never introduced himself as Ladybug, but this is the second time a person has called him by that name. Oh, and from what he’s heard over the news, they are more than happy to call him by this stupid superhero name. “Nice to finally meet you. Too bad we had to wait for tall, dark, and ugly, huh?” 

“Who are you supposed to be?” He asks, unimpressed. 

The question seems to deflate the new guy- even the leather ears atop his head droop. What the fuck is that. “Uh, the name’s-” He pauses, then frowns. “Wait. I haven’t decided yet. Do I want to go with the classic Chat Noir, or maybe try out Gato Ne-” 

The akuma victim breaks free of their bonds with a roar. Though the eyes remain sightless, everything in their posture screams fury. Great. Keith readies himself with his baton. He doesn’t have time for introductions, especially not a lengthy one. He’s about to launch himself upwards when a hand on his shoulder stops him. This new guy is really trying his patience here. 

“Wait,” The new guy says. “There’s no way you’ll find the akuma on top of that… thing. Not with those long arms trying to get at you,” 

Keith bristles. He defeated the last akuma, didn’t he? Though this one does seem to wave his limbs around more erratically than the last one. “Well, what’s your plan if you’re so smart?” He argues. 

Before the new guy can say anything, one of the long arms comes down towards them at breakneck speed. Keith pushes the cat boy away as hard as he can while jumping back. The power boost he gets with the miraculous is the only reason why it works. They both stumble away as a second arm attempts to catch Keith. 

Something the cat boy has gleams in his arms. A gun of some sort? He frowns. Just who is this guy? Some Garrison grunt? 

Said grunt runs towards him and practically drags him into the nearby alley. Immediately, Keith knows that the long arms the akuma possesses can easily reach for them once they get close enough. That’s half a minute at most. 

“What’re you doing?” He hisses. 

Cat boy holds up the weapon. It’s a sleek matte black, with silver finishings. At the end of the barrel thing(?) was a clawed hook. 

“I’ve got a crossbow,” He says with a grin. Then, his expression turns serious. “It’s also kind of a grappling hook, but anyway. Instead of just going after the akuma all willy nilly, I figured I could tie up the arms. It took a few minutes for them to get out of it, right? Well, once we get those things out of the way, you’re free to look for the akuma’s hiding spot.” 

Keith opens his mouth to argue, but finds that there’s no real argument. He wants to tell the new guy he’s already pretty sure he knows where the akuma is, but iIt would be a lot easier to get to the black butterfly if he wasn’t constantly dodging all the other arms. “...Fine. Just- hurry up.” It’s childish and weak, but instead of looking annoyed, the cat guy looks smug. 

True to his word, he runs back out in the streets and shoots upwards. The hook snakes itself around the akuma’s chest, which pulls the new superhero upwards. While trying to grab a hold of the cat boy swinging around him, the akuma finds themself more and more constricted. 

The cat boy whoops loudly as he spins, the rope of his grappling hook hybrid neverending. When he seems to be satisfied he goes around once more, from the bottom of the akuma’s torso, up towards his right shoulder and lands on shaky feet. It was… almost impressive. It does look like his trap will hold longer than it did last time, but not by much. Especially considering the enraged state of the akuma. Within mere seconds, the akuma is thrashing. The new hero looks like he can barely cling to the tatters of the coat the akuma’s wearing. 

Despite that, the akuma is still wrapped up like a present, Keith has to do his job. He runs forward, eyes flicking over the beats’s form. 

That’s when he sees it. There, pinned to the ruined uniform coat is the badge that all students wear at the Garrison academy. Sure, it’s innocuous enough. They’re a dime a dozen. But that’s where the akuma was hiding the last time, too. He doesn’t even think about it, that’s his new target.

It’s too soon to tell whether it’s his own instincts driving him forward, or the power of the miraculous that allows him to avoid any incoming attacks. He rolls out of the way when the akuma tries to step on him, then uses his staff to project himself upwards once more to grab the badge. Keith manages to land on the shoulder opposite the other guy, but the thrashing is only getting worse. This needs to end. Now. 

He’s about to break it in half when the cat guy interjects with, “Hey, don’t you think we should wait until AFTER we get off the giant akuma monster?” His big blue cat eyes wide and alert. They’d almost be disconcerting if there wasn’t something familiar about them. 

Whatever sense of deja vu he feels, he ignores and rolls his eyes instead. His life is way too weird to analyze a moment like this in detail. At least for now. He nevertheless complies, jumping towards the nearest building. When the cat dude lands next to him a moment later, Keith turns to look at him. He’s practically bouncing in place. His attention is drawn away by the roar of the akuma. The akuma, poor bastard, is trying their best to get their badge back. 

He doesn’t waste any more time, and breaks the badge in half. It’s no surprise to him that a black butterfly pops out. Keith quickly catches it in one hand, and deposits it into the slot in his staff which snaps shut in an instant. With a quick twirl of the baton, the slot slides open once more, and the akuma is cleansed. Tikki told him that the last Ladybug often used a catchphrase, or a victory pose for each akuma defeated. 

Instead, Keith forgoes that and just uses his staff to undo the damage done to the city in silence. A blur or red and pink washes over the crime scene, restoring it to it’s former main street glory. In truth, it does kind of feel good to see that he’s done right by these people. He wants to continue to do everything in his power to do the right thing, so long as he holds the miraculous. Seeing the people come out, looking a little less afraid makes him feel a little more competent than he did this time last week.

A moment later, and the cat boy is holding out his fist. 

“Nicely done, huh?” 

Keith blinks. 

Cat… person (he really needs to just stick to one nickname, or this guy has to choose one.) laughs awkwardly and lowers his fist. “Seriously though, this’ll be easier for you now. We’re partners. A team. An unstoppable force of nature!” 

Tikki did mention that he’d eventually have a partner, but Keith never pictured this. He’s not sure how he feels about it. This guy seems arrogant, cocky. Could they really make a good team? If what the little god of luck said was true, they could take on this new threat no problem. Denying him would be stupid, even if he is annoying. 

“So, did you figure out a name?” He asks, crossing his arms. 

“Ugh, no! The classics are always great, and clearly,” He smiles and lifts a brow. “You’re living up to the last Ladybug’s standards. _But_ there is a certain appeal to making a name for myself. New and improved Midnight Blue! No. Nope. No no no. Not that. Hm.” The superhero presses his hands together against his lips, deep in thought. 

“Does it really matter?” 

“Of course it matters! Just think-”

Keith hears a car door slam, and looks down at the street below. A nondescript black car is driving away. He completely forgot to ask the akuma victim what happened to them! Now he has to wait for the next time to get some answers. Frustrated with himself and the situation, he slams his staff into the ground, parts of the roof cracking around it. 

“Whoa,” The nameless super says. “What’s up?” 

The badge in his hand was mostly forgotten up until now. Is it a coincidence, or what? He has to know. If the Garrison is involved, maybe he can expose them for the frauds they are. With more eyes on them, he could finally figure out what happened to Shiro. This new guy is supposed to be Keith’s partner- but he’s not so sure he can trust him. Not yet. He wants to ask Tikki about this, confirm that this is definitely for sure the one. 

“Nothing. Forget it.” He says tightly. 

“Riiight. Well, listen. Whatever it is, we’re a team now. For real.” 

Keith turns to look at his new partner once more. He seems sincere, but that hasn’t stopped people from being full of shit before. Instead of saying anything more, he just nods once before sprinting off towards the next rooftop. For now? He just needs some space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so. I have a couple of reasons/excuses I haven't updated in forever. 1) Writer's block. 2) It was my last semester of school and I was paranoid they were going to prevent me from graduating a second time. 3) I was in an accident last week. Like, I got hit by a motorcycle lmao. But now that I'm literally stuck at home for weeks, I'll be doing a LOT MORE WRITING. 
> 
> I love and read ALL comments and appreciate every single one. Maybe let me know which name Lance should go by while he's in miraculous mode? Please also consider following me on my tumblr miraculance. Lemme know if you have questions, comments, concerns or criticisms. Thanks for your patience!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions and something resembling a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took.... 4 months for another update.....

Three akumas in the last two weeks. He's not sure if it's in bad taste to say, but it's been so much fun being a superhero for his city. And being able to call it his city? As if he's this authority figure, or someone to look up to? While it feels kind of undeserved, it's also exhilarating. Holy shit. 

Lance is a god damned super hero. He lands on the roof of the apartment building he stays in during the weekends. Technically, it's his brother's place, but whatever. Standing here, overlooking the city. He's never felt more powerful. Except, you know, when he's using cataclysm. The power to destroy anything he touches. 

Once he's sure there's no one around to see him, Lance detransforms. He's left alone with the small god, Plagg. 

"Ugh," He complains, zipping from Lance's now silver ring. "You're really pushing it, kid," 

Lance sticks his tongue out. In truth, he's still getting used to the constant attitude he gets from the kwami, but he's growing on him. "What? I made it back in five minutes. You've got nothing to complain about." He's sure that Plagg will find something to complain about anyway. 

When Lance was still new at this super hero thing, he accidentally fed Plagg spray cheese. The kwami was so offended, he didn't speak to Lance for two days. It took an akuma to get them on speaking terms again. Whoever the last Chat Noir is must have spoiled the shit out of him. Camembert is not exactly cheap! But seeing as super powers are hard to come by, he guesses that shelling out some smelly french cheese is a fair price. 

"Yeah, 4 minutes and 50 seconds! I'm exhausted," Plagg lands on his shoulder and rolls onto his back. "I think I'm dying. Fetch me some cheese." 

Lance rolls his eyes. 

He heads down the fire escape. Oh, he's definitely not allowed up here, but he thinks saving the city for nearly a month means he's allowed some perks. So there, cranky landlord. 

They live on the top floor, so it only takes about a minute to get to the front door. Thankfully, his brother is still at work. Plagg doesn't seem to mind being cooped up in his shirt, or his bag, or even his pocket. Lance figures it's got to be more comfortable flying around. Maybe it's just something he can't fathom. Some godly habits can’t translate. 

In the fridge, Lance keeps the cheese all the way in the back. No matter what he seems to do, he can't contain the smell. The worst part may be convincing his brother he actually likes the stuff. He's expanding his food horizons. It's obvious, at the very least, that his interest in real life superheros has made a resurgence. 

Lance has been doing research on the attacks on Paris a few decades ago. Hawkmoth mysteriously disappeared. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir were pretty tight lipped about the whole affair, telling the people of Paris the problem has been dealt with. Though they dealt with criticism, the Parisians were just relieved they never had to worry about dealing with akumas again. The problem is, it's left no clear answers for what to do with the current Hawkmoth- if that's even what they're dealing with here. 

Making matters more frustrating is Plagg, who is equally cryptic about the previous heroes and villains. He's tried bribing, threatening no cheese, and even pleading with him. Nothing worked. He's hoping that maybe him and Ladybug can figure something out, but his partner disappears at the end of each fight without so much as a fist bump. 

He's so mysterious. 

Lance sighs happily thinking about Ladybug. 

To the untrained professional, they'd see someone who is standoffish- someone who doesn't care about the city, and the people in it. But Ladybug cares more than he lets off. He's so determined, flying in, rescuing people without a word, before zipping away. They even have a habit of falling into an easy banter during some of their easier fights. Sometimes, anyway. 

But Ladybug seems to want to end the incessant akuma attacks more than anyone else. 

Lance thinks he must have some motive of his own. Some stake in it that he isn't about to let anyone else know. It's a dumb reason to be so interested in Ladybug. And yet, here he is. He sighs. That's another thing Plagg won't tell him about. Once, he asked Plagg if he knew who Ladybug might be. 

"You're going to be just as bad as the last one, I can tell already," Was all Plagg said. Lance bugged him about it a few more times, but soon realized that it was a fruitless endeavor. Well. He'll just have to find out more about Ladybug the old fashioned way. Getting to know him. If only it were that easy. 

Lance tosses a piece of cheese into the air, and the kwami easily catches it. Knowing better than to close the fridge, he takes out some more, knowing that the kwami can eat more cheese than what should probably be possible.

He might have to get a second job, just to support this cheese obsession. 

Once he's sure that Plagg will be satisfied with the offering, he returns to his room. It's pretty small, barely big enough for his bed. But it's his. There are a few exams already coming up. After a long day, he can't bring himself to even pick up the book. 

One that isn't related to the miraculous, anyway. 

The akumas haven't really been angry, or tried to attack anyone outside of the Garrison ranks. Akumas back in Paris always seemed to have a more specific target. How many people are that angry at the Garrison in general? What exactly is going on at the Garrison that incites that sort of anger? He feels almost defensive for the academy that he worked so hard to get into. 

The problem is, after the akumas are defeated, leaving only a bemused person behind, they are swiftly found by people in dark, otherwise unidentifiable cars and taken away. This has always pissed off Ladybug, but it's only started to annoy Lance. They're never going to make any progress unless they can corner one of these guys, figure out what they know. Either that, or follow the black cars that seem to disappear into thin air. 

Next time, he's going to have to convince Ladybug that they have to work together beyond punching stuff. As much fun as that is. His Ladybug, his knight in spotted armor, is so stubborn. Maybe he can use his grappling crossbow to tie him up for a bit. Could be the only way. 

Next time. He promises himself. He won't let himself get distracted by how pretty or cool Ladybug is. 

The next day, he stops in a local restaurant called Tino’s. It's pretty cheap there and has some of the best mozzarella sticks he's ever had. He orders some to go so he can go right back upstairs and try to get some actual studying done. Lance prays that Plagg doesn't steal his meal. Ugh. He'll just stop at the grocery store on the way back so he doesn't run into that issue. 

When he hears grumbling a little bit away, he turns to see someone pretty familiar looking bussing a nearby table. He's got long, dark hair, dark clothes, and a darker expression. 

Holy shit that’s Keith Kogane. 

As the name passes through his mind, Keith walks away. It’s like magic. Fury replaces that heavy feeling. That guy was always trying to one up him. And now, he doesn’t even have the decency to say hello!

He was kicked out of the Garrison a couple of months back despite being a rising star and a total teacher's pet. No one on campus ever did find out the reason he was booted beyond 'disciplinary issues'. 

Lance was so determined to best him in any and all skills the garrison tried to teach them. Without fail, Keith would be come out on top. It drove him absolutely crazy. To see him working here? After all the cool shit he accomplished back in the Garrison? 

It's frustrating. And kind of sad. He's not about just stand here and pity what could have been the best pilot in the Garrison though. That'd be too messed up, even for a show off/know it all like Keith. 

Lance looks around trying to catch a glimpse of the other boy, but he must be busy doing something in the back. Did he recognize Lance? He must have. They were always going at it. Kind of. Sort of. 

Hunk would agree, and that's what's important here. He feels Plagg shuffle around in his jacket pocket, hidden away in the front. Oh, he's sure that the little guy would have something to say about this. Would probably mention how someone like Keith would be a better Gato Negro than himself. Well, whatever. Lance just has to continue to prove himself. And he will. Oh, he will. 

The order of his mozzerella sticks arrive just as he hears a screech come from outside. Everyone in the restaurant dropped what they were doing to cover their ears, including Lance. In his bones, he knows that there's an akuma outside. 

It's weird. They just fought one yesterday. 

Nevertheless, he knows that he needs to find a safe place to transform. Plagg continues to squirm in his pocket. At this point, it kind of tickles. Another screech rips through the sound barrier. It nearly brings him to his knees. He hopes that while he's Gato Negro, he won't have to worry about those screams affecting him. 

Lance runs outside. He knows there's an alleyway that'll probably discreet enough for him to transform. Luckily, it looks like he'll be alright out here. There's no one to be seen. 

"Plagg, transform me!" 

With only a single huff of annoyance, Plagg complies. The surge of power is not something he's likely to get used to soon. Like this, Lance feels like he can take on the world- do something actually useful with his life. He takes the grappling crossbow from his back and shoots upwards, landing on the rooftop. 

The akuma has long, hawk-like wings. They’re circling the city. What are they waiting for? He frowns, trying to figure out the best course of action when suddenly, Ladybug lands right beside him. 

"Whoa," Gato Negro says. "Where'd you come from?" He asks. In this light, like all lights, Ladybug looks amazing. Determined. Brave. Gato Negro would very much like to change that expression. Make him laugh. As dire as their situation can sometimes be, they should at least be able to enjoy their powers. Celebrate being heroes. Like, maybe have a parade one of these days. 

Hell, Paris erected statues of their heroes within the first six months of their tenure. 

"Does it matter?" Ladybug asks. "Do you know what we're dealing with yet?" 

Gato Negro hums, looking out at the akuma. All business, all the time. "Not yet. I just got here. We've got to figure out a way to-" The akuma screeches. Turns out it's worse as Gato Negro- his ears are more sensitive now. The ones atop his head flatten while he covers the ones on either side of his head. Once it ends, he peers up at Ladybug. "Figure out how to deal with _that_."

Ladybug, to his surprise, looks at him with a touch of concern. Or is he just imagining that? 

"The sooner the better. Let's go," Ladybug is about to jump away from him as always. 

"Wait, waitwaitwait," Gato Negro stops him. "This one, I think we're gonna need more of a plan than to just beat the shit out of him until we find where the akuma is hiding," He advises. This Ladybug, unlike the previous incarnation, tends to attack first, ask no questions later. And while that can be a cool attitude in movies, they're gonna need to be more tactical than that. 

"You just said you had no ideas," Ladybug counters, crossing his arms. If we get closer, we can at least try and figure out where the akuma is," And with that, Ladybug races ahead, jumping from building to building with no effort at all. 

It's frustrating, but Gato Negro isn't about to let Ladybug go into battle by himself. He huffs, then follows after him. Getting closer to the akuma means that it's going to be louder. While other akumas have managed to strike a bit of fear into him, Gato knew that he was stronger than the villain- that he'd come out on top because that's how superheroing works. Now? This akuma seems to have found a weakness in him. Was this a coincidence? Or is someone, perhaps the new Hawkmoth, watching them? Hard to say. 

While landing down on a rooftop closer to the akuma, it lets out another screech. Gato presses his hands to his ears again, but they seem to have little effect. When the noise finally stops, a ringing is left behind in his ears. 

He slowly brings his hands away from his ears, and looks around. It takes a few seconds to spot Ladybug. He's even closer to the akuma than Gato is- and he's gearing up to jump on top of the akuma. Does he even know where the akuma is hiding? 

The hawk-like akuma passes above his head, and while it's legs are tucked in, Lance can see the claws. His own are going to have sheathed this time around. 

If this akuma is anything like the last one, then he's got something to do with the Garrison on them. It's usually a badge, or even a jacket. He hopes that Ladybug has the same idea as him. If they work together, than this shouldn't take any longer than the other akumas. 

And with those ear splitting cries, Gato wants to end this as soon as possible. He aims his grappling crossbow towards the akuma. The scope helps him get a closer look. Would it be around their neck maybe? Or is it hidden among all those feathers? The monstrous akuma, like the others, seems to be a mish mash of a human and an animal. Nothing like the akumas of the Paris attacks. It worries him what this could mean. 

Through the eyepiece of his weapon, he sees Ladybug launch himself upward and onto the back of the akuma. It seems to be a favored move of his. It's then that Gato notices around the foot of the akuma a shining Garrison badge. He _knew_ it'd be related to the academy! 

He's about to shout to Ladybug when the akuma lets out another cry. Gato is brought to his knees. How can a screech feel so physical? Even with his ears covered, it shakes him to his core. The people in the city are going to be just as, if not more disoriented as him. Unfortunately, the akuma seems to have noticed that this is a pretty effective way to make those around them more vulnerable. It makes for easy pickings. Though Ladybug seems to be okay through all of this. He’s probably in pain and ignoring it. 

Gato closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he removes his hands. Like this, he can't tell Ladybug where the akuma truly is. At the moment. Ladybug is clawing his way across the akuma's back, presumably to reach the neck. 

Gato aims his weapon once more. Aiming doesn't come as naturally as he'd like. Or is it just his concentration that's off? It doesn't matter. He's ending this. Just before the akuma lines up with the shot, he fires. Just as planned, the long silvery chain wraps itself around the leg, and Gato is whisked forward. 

Hanging from an angry hawk like akuma is not as easy as it might sound. In fact, it might be one of the harder things he's had to do so far as a superhero. The pain from the akuma's call burrows further into his ear, making it feel like his head is going to split in two. But Gato perseveres. The akuma is hiding in the badge that's just out of reach now. If only it would-

Suddenly, the cry of the akuma gets louder. Gato feels the difference in flight. They're heading lower. It's gotta be Ladybug's doing. But is this gonna get them killed? Stay tuned to find out! The akuma shakes it's already ruffled feathers, trying to detach the two miraculous users. 

It lands roughly on their wing, just on top of one of the tall office buildings in the area. Thank god this isn't New York. Heights aren't something a cool cat like him is uncomfortable with, and he's pretty sure he's mostly indestructible, but it's also a theory he doesn't want to test thoroughly so early on in his career. 

The long screech has ended. Now, it's coming intermittently. Gato blinks dazedly, trying to clear his head. It's not easy. He knows enough to yank the badge hanging from a chain away from the clawed foot of the akuma. 

Unlike the previous times fighting the akumas, this one doesn't lie there, knowing that the end has arrived. This one lets out an angry cry, and slashed at Gato with one of it's feet. Gato manages to stumble out of harm's way. It's not even a second later before the akuma swipes at him again. The akuma tries to get up from the landing position, scrambling to take back the badge. 

"Lucky charm!" It's rare to hear Ladybug use the actual words, Gato thinks distantly. He thinks that Ladybug is for some reason embarrassed by them. From this angle, Gato can't see what Ladybug conjured. He only hopes that it's good enough to stop this akuma from making another noise. And maybe stop attacking him, while he's at it. From the frustrated groan he hears for a moment, it’s not going to be that simple. 

The akuma stands up to it's full height. This close, Gato feels dwarfed by the akuma. He draws his grappling crossbow close. It’s not a weapon that’s meant inflict real injuries, but it’s the only thing he has besides his cataclysm. Up here? Not too much to destroy. Nothing helpful anyway. 

A moment later, the akuma screeches once more, derailing his train of thought. Gato turns and runs. He needs to put some distance between him and this bird. The rooftop doesn’t have that much space. He’s thinking he’s going to have to jump to the next one. Going down to street level is not an option- not when there’s still so many people. Why do they stand and watch? This isn’t a movie!

Looking upward, he doesn’t see Ladybug. Where did he go? It’s not like him to run away from a fight. As amazing as he is, he wishes that Ladybug could see that they’d get this done much faster if they worked as a team. 

The akuma stretches their long neck forward, trying to take a chunk out of him. Oh boy. 

At the edge of the rooftop, he hears a completely different thing. It’s like a song. Fortunately, the akuma seems to have noticed as well. Gato lets out a long breath as the akuma slinks away, towards the direction of the song. He has a feeling that Ladybug is behind this somehow. What, was his charm a flute, or something? 

Hard to tell with his ears still ringing.

That also means that the clock is running. Five minutes until Ladybug detransforms. Not good. It’s then that he spots Ladybug on the building ahead of both him and the akuma. 

Gato takes a step forward, looking to get a good, clean angle to throw the badge to Ladybug. With what can only be described as a stroke of luck, he catches Ladybug’s line of vision. He throws the badge just as Ladybug drops the panflute. Holy shit that’s an adorable lucky charm. 

Ladybug catches the badge and breaks it with ease. The akuma lands on the building right next to him, perplexed. Ladybug doesn’t waste another moment before the charm is thrown into the air, and cleanses both the city and the akuma in a swarm of ladybugs. Thankfully, the ringing in his ears disappears as well. 

Gato slumps onto the ground. When he gets home, he’s gonna treat himself with the bath bomb he’s been saving. He’s earned it after today. Shit. He’s still got work to do. Reluctantly, he stands up, then uses his grappling crossbow to cross the distance between the two office buildings. 

Ladybug has been trying to get answers out of the akuma victim. 

It’s someone from the Garrison. A graduated class member going for a career there, judging by his grey uniform. 

“Are you okay?” Gato asks, kneeling beside the victim. 

“Who did this?” Ladybug asks a moment later. 

“Give the guy a moment,” Gato replies gently. He knows that Ladybug is eager for answers, but this person just went through something kind of scary. He deserves time to breathe. 

“Th-the Garrison,” He says with a shaking voice. His uniform doesn’t look as pristine as some of the other graduate members of the academy. “They’re looking for something. They’re… I don’t know- I can’t remember…” The guy holds his head in his hands and quakes. It’s clear that just like before, becoming an akuma is not voluntary. 

A quick glance at Ladybug tells Gato that he’s furious. His arms are crossed. He’s looking at the cityscape with narrowed eyes. Is what they’re hearing what Ladybug needs? He hopes so. Wishes there was more he could do to help. 

“This isn’t what they promised. I- I just wanted to help-” 

“The black cars are coming,” Ladybug says suddenly. 

Gato looks back and forth from his partner to the guy still lying on the rooftop. "We can't let him go back there," He decides. "There's no way." 

Ladybug grabs his shoulder and pulls him a few feet away so that they can talk without having to worry about the newly saved akuma victim doesn't hear. "Or," Ladybug starts. Gato doesn't like where this is going. "We can let them take him. And then we follow him." 

Gato shakes his head immediately. It's not often he argues with Ladybug. They are a team but... But Ladybug is kind of the leader, isn't he? Gato Negro is the sidekick. He's no Chat Noir, not by a long shot. Still. "We can't do that. This guy is suffering. Was suffering. We don't even know if it's the Garrison who are in those cars," 

"They are, I'm _sure_ of it." 

"Are you really willing to bet his life on it? C'mon man. Let's take him somewhere safe," He crosses his own arms. Surely Ladybug can see that it'd be wrong to turn this guy over. Every time they've tried to follow those black cars, they've lost them. And this guy? He's in no shape. It makes Gato wonder about all the other akuma victims that have been cleansed. Were they in this condition too? Guilt sweeps through him, threatening to drown him. 

This is not the time to get caught up in himself. He needs to stay focussed. 

Ladybug seems to struggle with the dilemma on his own. Then finally, as the black cars park outside the building, he says, "Fine." The word is sharp, but it's enough. 

Gato goes to the victim's side. "Is there anywhere we can take you? A friend in the city they may not know about?" 

Turns out, he does. Gato lifts him carefully, ready to go through the city as fast as he can. Hopefully the Garrison, or whoever is in those cars, doesn't watch them too closely. He turns, ready to ask Ladybug if he's ready, but the other hero is long gone. 

Disappointment makes his shoulders sag. When will they get to talk for real? 

Later, Lance is in his brother's apartment. He's trying hard to study, but the days events kind of prevent him from really retaining any information whatsoever. 

Ladybug is a cool person. He knows it deep in his heart that he is. But there are moments, like today, where he wonders if Ladybug is in this too deep. If he's distracted with his own goals. They certainly seem to blind him every now and then. What can he do as his partner to help him see that they're doing everything they can? And that they aren't going to hand over victims? 

If Lance doesn't know what's going on with him, there's no way he can help. Maybe there's a way he can meet up with Ladybug. Outside of akuma attacks. They could patrol the city, see if there are any clues leading to the disappearances of the akuma victims, or if the Garrison slips up and shows what they're up to. Even a hint. They should talk sometime. They should-

There's a knock at the door in the living room. It disrupts his thoughts enough so that Lance can turn back to his studies, but a moment later, his brother Gabriel is peeking his head through the door. 

"It's for you," Gabriel tells him. 

Huh. Lance wasn't really expecting anyone. Maybe Hunk or Pidge scheduled some Netflix time with him and he forgot? Wouldn't be the first time. 

He goes to the living room, expecting to see one of his friends. What he doesn't expect to see is Keith fucking Kogane standing in the doorway. He looks far more awkward that Lance has ever seen him. And holding a plastic bag. Weird. Even though he dropped out of the Garrison, he thought that this guy would keep his bad boy cred. How the turn tables. 

"Uh...?" Lance says. Their rivalry was legendary at school, but he didn't think he'd ever see this guy again. Does this mean that Lance wins? He's certainly moved up in ranks since he's left. "What can I do for you, Keith?" 

Keith blinks in surprise. "You know me?" He asks. 

"...Yeah, we went to school together?" Lance says incredulously. “We shared classes! You sat behind me in Physics!” Holy shit. What is Keith doing here if he doesn’t even remember Lance? 

He nearly closes the door in this jerk’s face before Keith holds out a bag. “Your- you never got-” Keith clears his throat. This is painful for the both of them, he thinks. “Mozzarella sticks! The akuma attack. You already paid. So.” 

It’s Lance’s turn to blink in surprise. Tentatively, takes a hold of the food he ordered. That’s right, Keith works at Tino’s. “So they’re making you go door to door, giving food to all the people who missed out?” 

“Uh… Yeah,” He scratches at his neck, refusing to meet Lance’s eye. 

It must be a pretty shitty job, having to track down everyone. Or maybe the owner of Tino’s remembers where he lives. It’d make some sort of sense. He visits all the time. 

So, even though it’s fucking Keith Kogane, asshole extraordinaire, Lance can’t help but say, “Thanks. You didn’t have to.” If it had been the other way around, Lance would have been tempted to eat the food. Y’know. If it was Keith he was delivering to. He reaches into his pocket to get a tip, but Keith shakes his head vehemently. 

“No, ah. Don’t worry about it.” 

Lance thinks it might be a pride thing. 

“So. See you.” Keith turns on his heel and walks away mechanically. That might be the most awkward interaction Lance has ever had with a human being in his life. Maybe Keith isn’t human. It wouldn’t surprise him to find out he might be part alien or whatever. He closes the door and heads back to his room, ignoring Gabriel’s questioning look. 

Seeing Keith, his old rival look like that did something to him. That is not how Keith should be looking. Awkward? Yeah, probably. But looking lost? No way. That guy always knew what to do. Is there a way to contact Keith again without it seeming like Lance pities him? 

Ugh, what is he thinking? Of course there isn’t! He’s really got to hang the cape up when he’s at home. If he thinks about it, he saves Keith’s butt every time an akuma rages through the city. That should be more than enough. Plus, it’s not like Keith was ever that nice to him. So yeah, fuck that guy! 

When he opens the box of nice, warm mozzarella sticks, he has to fight off Plagg. These are his cheese sticks. He’s earned them after all the weirdness and unanswered questions from today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it was worth the wait! thanks for the well wishes you guys, it really warms my heart <3 i am doing better now, walking and everything haha. hopefully my next update only take 3 months (i kid, i kid.) like, comment, and subscribe and hit the little bell if you want to see more videos. 
> 
> or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out suzuverse.tumblr.com for some great art! 
> 
> Also for drabbles and updates, follow my tumblr, miraculance
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments as I am an attention whore.


End file.
